


idfc

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, I find my songfic's so cringy, Idk it's just weird then they actually include the lyrics from the song, M/M, Party, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: tell me pretty lies.





	idfc

**Author's Note:**

> idefk what this is
> 
> sorta tried to make it a bit halloween like

Jisung didn't know whose party it was, but Chenle wanted him to come with him so why not? Surely he'd have some fun, right? The music blasting was thumping in his ears and sweaty strangers were allover the place. The kind of party Jisung would want to be at.

Wrong.

It was the first time Chenle had asked him to tag along. Jisung never knew where the older boy went when he told him that he was going out, just something along the lines of ‘I'll be back later,’ and then he's gone until shit o'clock in the morning. Usually the younger wouldn't wait for that long, soon falling asleep once it turns three and Chenle still isn't back.

However once he did, stayed awake on the couch and waited. Jisung found out that his boyfriend arrives back at quarter to five, stumbling allover the place until he finds his way to the bedroom and falls asleep. Chenle didn't even notice that Jisung wasn't already there in bed.

But Jisung wasn't on the comfort of his couch right now, instead he was stuck in the hallway of some unknown person's house, wondering where the fuck Chenle had ran off to. What the fuck, though? Chenle isn't even Jisung's boyfriend. Well, he's not exactly sure these days. Not when the older has gone around and probably snogged every human at college.

Maybe this wasn't right for him. Perhaps he should just go home. The alcohol's shit, Jisung's practically a loner here, and he's feeling extremely uncomfortable right now. Especially with that one girl giving him the same look for about ten minutes now.

Jisung contemplated looking for Chenle and informing him first, but why would he give a fuck? It didn't matter to him.

So he left.

☁

Chenle doesn't even try anymore.

“Where have you been?”

The older looked up in surprise, grinning when he sees Jisung there on the couch. “Just at a friend’s.”

It's okay. Jisung already knows where he's going now. It's been happening for a while, but he doesn't want to lose Chenle.

“Did you have to stay until five?” Chenle stumbled over when Jisung asked, cupping his cheeks and squishing them together.

“Sorry, I didn't keep track of the time.” A quick peck to his lips. “ _I love you_.”

Fake.

His lips taste of someone else.

If he loved him, it wouldn't be like this. But he doesn't fucking care.

At all.

☁

It's at Jaemin's halloween party where Jisung goes next. He never thought he'd go to one after last time, but there he was. Across the room, Chenle was with a bunch of people who he couldn't put names to faces. His boyfriend was dressed as the devil, and it suited him well. Everyone believed that he was a little angel, a baby boy that was kind and caring.

That wasn't a lie exactly, Jisung thought Chenle was almost perfect. Almost.

Except for the fact that Chenle's young and he just wants to party. Doesn't want to be in a commited relationship, y'know. No strings attached.

And he uses those three words that really get to Jisung. Opens him up for Chenle to use.

The fluffy horns on his head make him look cute, playing with the point on the end of that long tail. He can't deny that he has hella feelings for him, but he doesn't fucking care.

Acts like they ain't even there.

☁

At the end of the day, Jisung's only a fool for Chenle.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like it
> 
> y'all thought jisung would be the dickhead~


End file.
